Cours particuliers
by Nynna-chan
Summary: Quand Greed se met en tête d’apprendre à lire… Devinez qui doit s’y coller ? Yaoi.


Titre : **Cours particuliers**  
Auteur : Nynna-chan  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi ! Et je n'ai pas gagné d'argent pour écrire cette fic (oh c'est dommage ça… :3)  
Résumé : Quand Greed se met en tête d'apprendre à lire… Devinez qui doit s'y coller ?  
Genre : Yaoi  
Couple : GreedxKimblee  
Rating : K+, il n'y a rien de bien méchant.  
Note : Ce qui est en italique dans les paroles des personnages est le contenu du livre.

**¤.¤.¤**

Greed traversa la pièce principale du bar, se dirigeant vers une personne bien précise installée à l'une des tables. Celle-ci était plongée dans une lecture qui semblait passionnante à la vue du sourire étrange qui ne la quittait plus. L'Homonculus se posta devant l'homme assis qui faisait semblait de ne pas l'avoir vu. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Greed se racla la gorge, quelque peu agacé par le manque de réaction de Kimblee. Ce dernier daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui, son sourire disparant aussitôt.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange en pleine lecture. Finalement, j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange tout court, rectifia-t-il.

- A vrai dire, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service, expliqua le brun aux cheveux courts.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? questionna l'autre.

- Parce que tu squattes ici sans participer à aucune tâche. Et je pense que tu devrais nous aider. Par exemple, tu pourrais faire la lessive… suggéra Greed, amusé, en prenant place aux côtés de l'alchimiste.

- Quel est donc ce quelque chose que je devrais faire pour toi ? »

L'avidité incarnée jubila intérieurement. Kimblee réagissait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à lire. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'homme aux longs cheveux ne broncha pas. Puis il éclata de rire. Rire qui fit frissonner le petit groupe de chimères présent.

« - Tu ne sais pas lire ?! En fin de compte, ça ne m'étonne pas trop… fit remarquer Zolf.

- Oh ça va. Je te signale que j'ai quand même passé plus d'un siècle dans cette foutue prison (1).

- Et pourquoi je te servirais de professeur ? Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'une des chimères ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Moi pas.

- Mais moi si.

- Je te dis que non.

- Je VEUX que tu m'apprennes à lire ! s'écria Greed soudain très sérieux.

- Très bien. »

Kimblee se leva et posa brutalement l'ouvrage dans les mains du propriétaire du _Devil's Nest_.

« - Essaye de déchiffrer les lettres, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire demi tour et de se diriger vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

- Eh ! Attends ! Comment je fais moi ? » cria Greed.

Mais le psychopathe était déjà sorti de la pièce.

Il ouvrit le livre, tout en ronchonnant auprès de ses subalternes qui ne faisaient pas leur boulot correctement. L'Homonculus ne fut pas surpris de voir que le livre traitait d'alchimie, et plus particulièrement d'explosions. Les pages étaient remplies de formules, de cercles de transmutation et de schémas assez représentatifs et pas toujours très jolis à voir.

« Je sens que ça ne va pas être simple. » soupira Greed en prenant la même direction que l'alchimiste.

**¤.¤.¤**

« - _Toto le… petit lapin… regarda la… carotte et… s'accrocha d'elle_, lut lentement Greed.

- C'est '_s'approcha_' ! corrigea Kimblee au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Ah oui. Donc_ il s'approcha d'elle._ _Puis il lui dit : 'je_ euh… _devrais te manguer mais ne t'in…quiètes pas, je ne le ferai pas._

- Manger Greed. Man-ger ! Pff… Qu'est-ce que ça me saoule ! Il est à chier ce bouquin ! Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- C'est Martel qui est allée l'acheter. Apparemment c'était le seul pour enfant qui restait. »

Effectivement, l'homme aux yeux violets avait demandé à la pauvre Martel de chercher un livre qui pourrait être facile à lire. Après avoir passé un temps fou dans les rares librairies de Dublith, elle avait déniché cette 'perle rare'. Et cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'ils étaient devant ce bouquin, sans compter les jours que Kimblee avait passés à tenter de faire rentrer l'alphabet dans la tête de Greed. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve et il explosait tous les objets qu'il dénichait, en dehors du livre, en 'compensation'. De plus l'histoire toute mignonne qui s'y trouvait n'arrangeait rien dans tout ça.

« Donne-moi ça. »

Après avoir saisi l'objet que lui tendait l'avide, Zolf prit le premier stylo à portée de main et commença à écrire sur la page, là où il y avait encore de la place. Greed le regarda faire, légèrement intrigué, mais n'essaya pas de sauver le volume qui n'avait en aucun cas demandé de finir entre les mains de tels cinglés.

« - Tiens, dit le maniaque des explosifs qui avait l'air de meilleure humeur désormais.

_- Soudain, l'Alchimiste Ecarlate surgit derrière eux et les explosa sans plus attendre. Il y avait du sang partout et tout le paysage avait été repeint en rouge_, réussit à lirel'Homonculus aux lunettes de soleil sans réelle difficulté.

- Tu vois, tu arrives mieux à lire avec cette version.

- Héhé, c'est pas mal. Mais pourquoi je ne fais pas parti de l'histoire ? » demanda Greed d'un air déçu (2).

Kimblee continua donc son manège.

« _Puis l'Homonculus Greed apparut lui aussi, sans ses stupides chimères, _Greed ricana, _Il vivait tranquillement dans son bar et faisait ce qu'il voulait. _Mmh, tu peux faire mieux. » reprocha-t-il.

Les yeux de l'ex-alchimiste d'Etat auraient pu le fusiller sur place s'ils avaient eu ce pouvoir. Pourtant, il s'empressa de griffonner à nouveau quelque chose.

« _Greed ne craignait personne. Il tua tous ses ennemis, les autres Homonculus._ Continue. »

Un instant plus tard :

« - _Sans oublier de faire subir mille et une souffrances à Envy. Désormais, il était immortel. _Ca me convient, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais…

- Si tu n'es pas convaincu, tu n'as qu'à écrire toi-même ! Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Tu ne sais pas écrire. »

Cette dernière réplique lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'Homonculus.

« Et toi tu manques cruellement d'imagination. »

Un certain bouquin volant choisit sa tête comme lieu d'atterrissage. Greed retint un rire au vu de la susceptibilité de Kimblee.

De son côté, le plus fou des deux s'apprêtait à quitter le bar afin de se changer les idées en produisant de belles explosions sur les personnes malchanceuses qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. Et alors qu'il commençait à pousser la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta au son de la plume d'un stylo qui gratte sur du papier. Toute rage contenue, il fit demi-tour et se planta devant Greed qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce dernier avait dans une de ses mains le stylo, et le livre dans l'autre. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus à Kimblee pour comprendre que Greed s'était joué de lui. Par vengeance, il le fit exploser.

Mais sa curiosité lui souffla de lire ce qu'avait marqué l'être aux yeux violets. Il choisit de l'écouter alors que l'Homonculus se reformait. Et tandis que l'Alchimiste Ecarlate découvrait les phrases écrites par Greed, celui-ci l'observa attentivement, prévoyant déjà une nouvelle explosion qui n'allait par tarder à se produire. Mais quelquefois ses prédictions s'avéraient être fausses. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, Kimblee releva les yeux vers lui, le visage neutre. Puis, au bout d'un moment, un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Il fallait me le dire, ce que tu voulais Greed. »

Et il s'approcha lentement de lui, d'une démarche féline.

Greed sourit à son tour. Il s'empara des deux bras de l'homme à la queue de cheval pour l'attirer contre lui et prit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité.

**¤.¤.¤**

(1) : Je ne sais pas exactement si c'est plus ou moins d'un siècle alors on va faire comme si c'était ça ;)

(2) : Attention, chibi eyes powaa ! xD


End file.
